Trapped
It all started at a night over at my friend's house. I was broke, jobless and homeless. My last job as a secretary for some high-rise property dealing douchebag ended when I let my anger control me. My friend, Mel, always told me that I was more intelligent than most usual people, not that I believed her. A few days later, I see an advertisement on the internet for a job opening. It was in Michigan, not far from where I currently 'lived'. They wanted a smart woman with previous secretary experience, for visual supervision on some scientific tests the company was holding. I knew I wouldn't be awfully great, but I decided to give it a shot, since the paygrade was pretty good. I drove over to the building in Mel's car. It was a huge (and I mean HUGE), white building. It had the emblem of the company at the very top. As I entered the buiding, it seemed like some huge future-space-station-thingamajig, but completely white with a few splashes of bright colours here and there (mostly in the form of small plants). I told the (rather sweet) reception lady that I had come here for the job application. She escorted me to the elevators, where I was told to go to the tenth floor. Upon reaching the tenth floor, there was a huge hallways with businessmen walking around. I went into the room aptly labeled 'Job Openings'. Inside, it seemed very different from the rest of the building. There wasn't any futuristic styling. Rather, it consisted more of warm wood. The gentleman who took my interview seemed quite old, maybe in his 50s, and very thin too. He was very welcoming, like everybody else in this building. His voice had a creepy charm to it. He didn't say much, and eventually just gave me a form. The form had many simple questions on it, like my name, my age, my cultural heritage and so on.After filling it out, I just gave it back to him. He inspected it and made an 'I'm impressed' face. He then told me he would e-mail me after they went through the other subjects (as he called them). I was surprised it got over so fast. A few days later, I get a mail from the company stating that I was chosen as the 1498th employee. Were they hiring anybody and everybody? I didn't even know anymore. They went on to say that I will be chosen for further evaluation on a later date. The day finally arrived when I got the phone call. I was quite excited and I drove as fast as I could without going all Knight Rider. I reached there, where I was told to go to their testing rooms. I was greeted by the same man I met for the interview. He guided me to the room here Project Adrian Shepherd was ongoing. What happend next, I will never forget. As I was monitoring the test, I heard a loud bang. Everything was covered in a green smog. I got knocked out. I woke up after an unknown amount of time in some sort of futuristic cabin. I could tell it was in the building. It must've been in some area I had never gone too. I was in some sort of a cocoon-like device. The top opened up, and I climbed out. As I was inspecting the area, I heard some sort of feminine yet robotic voice say: "Hello, and, again, welcome to the Aperture Science Computer Aided Enrichment Centre". Author's Notes This was my second creepypasta (my first being N12a19o02m92i.png). I would have submitted this on here quicker if I wasn't for the fact that I was stuck on the title. My mum finally suggested me this title. Please tell me how you liked this pasta and please share any suggestions for any future pastas. P.S: Find the three Half-Life/Portal references before the end. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Portal Category:Mindfuck Category:Video Game